


Young Peculiar

by Blue28Demiurge



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue28Demiurge/pseuds/Blue28Demiurge
Summary: Solo una pequeña adaptacion de la PELICULA  de 'Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children a los young avengers, con teddy como el prota, Billy como alguien muy liviano, y si quieres saber el resto tendras que leer.Only a small adaptation of the film of 'Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children to the young avengers, with teddy as the prota, Billy as someone very light, and if you want to know the rest you will have to read.
Relationships: Cassie Lang/Nate Richards, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ni los personajes, ni el universo me pertenecen, solo la locura.

Teddy:

Durante mi infancia, el abuela Sara Altman era la persona más increible y genial que conocía. Ella era la abuela materna, mi madre se llamaba Anelle, agente inmobiliaria y mi padre Marvel y era un militar jubilado de antemano por las secuelas del cancer que lo atormento años atras, que ahora pasaba sus dias observando aves y trabajado voluntariamente en un museo militar. En mi familia habia esta tradicion de llevar los apellido de nuestras madres por lo que mi nombre era Teodore Rufus Altman.  
Cuando tenía seis años decidí que quería ser un explorador como mi abuela. Élla me animaba pasando las tardes a mi lado, cuando nadie podía hacerlo, encorvada sobre mapas del mundo, planeando nuestras expediciones imaginarias y marcando rutas con chinchetas rojas. Me mostraba fotos sobre niños con los que vivió, ella decia que eran como sus hermanitos menores y ella los habia querido un monton, las fotos eran de unos atrapantes tonos monocromaticos y yo pasaba los dedos, trazando las formas con reverencia. 

Para ese entonces yo ya era fan de los superheroes, a veces cuando estaba solo, dibujaba a los niños de las historias con atuendos de los vengadores o los x-men, mis favoritos, incluso una vez, me pase todo un tarro de pintura verde encima y les dije a mis padres que tenia una habilidad peculiar, como la abuela, mi mama se enfado mucho, ella y la abuela no se dieron revancha esa noche.

Aun asi, eso no logro que cesara mi cariño y lealtad a la abuela. Ella era mi idola por lo que me sentí estafado cuando comprendí que la mayoría de las mejores historias de la abuela no podían ser ciertas. Los relatos más fantásticos giraban siempre en torno a su infancia, ella era de origen polaco, pero a los doce años la enviaron en barco a un hogar para niños en Londres y a los dieciocho a uno en Gales. Cuando le preguntaba por qué sus padres la habían alejado de ellos, su respuesta era siempre la misma: los monstruos iban tras ella.  
Polonia estaba repleta de monstruos.  
—¿Qué clase de monstruos? —preguntaba yo, con los dedos cosquilleando de emoción, ello se convirtió en una especie de rutina.  
—Unos terribles, largos y feos, sin ojos —contestaba—. ¡Y tenían tentáculos con los que te perseguian así! Y me perseguía arrastrando los pies como si caminara en la luna y yo huía riendo.

Nos aferramos a nuestros cuentos de hadas hasta que el precio se vuelve demasiado alto, que fue cuando teníamos que dar una clase acerca de las vidas de nuestro pariente favorito, y por supuesto yo hable de ella. Ese día no entendí porque todos se reian de mi, pero si se que fue muy vergonzoso. La maestra hablo con mis padres, y ellos decidieron y a por el problema, no reproche. A parecer todos eran secuelas de demencia que la abuela interpretaba para superar su tiempo como enfermera militar en la segunda guerra mundial. Mis papas me explicaron que ella habia visto cosas horrendas, pero no eran mounstros deformes, si no hombres y maquinas.

Dejé de pedir a mi abuelo que me contara historias, y creo que secretamente se sintió aliviado. Una atmósfera de misterio rodeó los detalles de sus primeros años. No curioseé.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talves las historias de la abuela no eran todas mentiras despues de todo, desgraciadamente las historias se la llevaron a ella

Teddy estaba terminando de guardar su uniforme del equipo del colegio, maldigo cuando rompió el cierre en un movimiento apresurado para cerrar su bolso y salir de allí lo mas rápido posible, preferiblemente antes de que el equipo deje de celebrar su triunfo lo suficiente para notar que Teddy no estaba allí. Termino de prepararse y salio apresuradamente de los vestidores cuando escucho una vos femenina detrás suyo.  
-hey Altman, tienes una llamada en la línea en recepción- me gire para ver a Kate viniendo hacia mi, y suspire de alivio al reconocerla. Ella sonrió.  
-huyendo de nuevo, Altman-  
-llamalo retirada estratégica en pos de cuidar de mi bienestar mental- Kate resoplo, y me hizo una seña para que la siguiera. Se veía bonita con su vestido morado, Teddy recordó que lo había usado en su primera cita y que el se había puesto nervioso cuando tubo que hacerle un cumplido, le dije que el color le quedaba bien, ella había reído -”esto no es lo tuyo,¿Verdad?, las citas-” aun después de un año de su separación, y salida de Teddy del armario (y si, era una salida porque sus padres no contaban), el rubio sabia valorar la amistas de su amiga; y ella seguía usando morado en todo lo que vistiese. 

Se dirigieron a la recepción, era una habitación sin ventanas que olía a humedad, la recepcionista señalo el teléfono sin sacar la vista de su revista.

-La línea dos es para ti. Quienquiera que sea está fuera de sí.  
Teddy levanto el auricular.  
-¿Teddy? ¿Eres tú?-el susodicho suspiro resignado.  
-Hola, abuela.  
-Teddy, gracias a Dios. Necesito mi llave. ¿Dónde  
está mi llave? -Sonaba alterada, sin aliento.  
-¿Qué llave?  
-No juegues conmigo -espetó-. Ya sabes a qué llave me refiero.  
-Probablemente la habrás extraviado. -negó con la cabeza a Kate, quien lo miraba preocupada-. ¿Te tomaste las pastillas esta mañana?  
-Vienen a por mí, oh cariño, me han encontrado.-No era la primera vez que le oía hablar así. Sus padres decían que la abuela se hacía vieja y, francamente, empezaba a perder el juicio. Por alguna razón,Teddy era el único que recibía estas apocalípticas llamadas telefónicas suyas.  
Se apoyo ligeramente en la pared, y tomo aire para hablar con la vos tranquila y suave, y esperar que todo saliera bien, que la abuela se de cuenta de su error y se calme, luego haría un comentario sobre ir a visitarla pronto, y ella prometería cocinarle algo rico, y todo estaría bien. Sus padres no tendrían que enterarse.

-Estás a salvo. Todo va bien. Llevare una película esta noche, ¿qué te parece?  
-¡No! ¡Quédate donde estás! ¡Este lugar no es seguro!-Teddy suspiro.  
-Abuela, los monstruos no vienen a buscarte. Todos murieron en la guerra, ¿recuerdas?-  
El adolescente se movió de cara a la pared, intentando ocultar parte de la conversación a Kate y a la recepcionista fisgona, quien le lanzaba curiosas ojeadas mientras que fingía leer la revista.  
-No todos -respondió ella-. No, no, no. Maté a muchos, sin duda, pero siempre aparecen más. -Tras la linea telefónica se la podía oír andando por su casa haciendo ruido, abriendo cajones, cerrando cosas con violencia; y Teddy podía imaginársela caminando como un tigre enjaulado, apretando sus dedos nerviosamente, para luego sacudirlos y empezar otra ves, frunció el ceño preocupado-. Tú mantente alejado, ¿me oyes? Estaré perfectamente... ¡se les corta la lengua y se les acuchillan los ojos, eso es todo lo que hay que hacer! ¡Si pudiera encontrar esa maldita LLAVE!-

La llave abría una caja fuerte en la habitación de la abuela, en donde guardaba sus armas, y Teddy podía imaginársela perfectamente acechando en los pasillos de su propia casa con una pistola, o rindiéndose y optando por uno de los enormes cuchillos que su padre le había regalado tiempo atrás, una navidad. Ahora si estaba preocupado.

-¿abuela me escuchas? No hagas nada, quedate allí, yo… te llevare la llave,¿de acuerdo? solo esperame y no hagas nada- colgó con el corazón en el pecho y salio corriendo por el pasillo,dio una vuelta a la esquina y atravesó la puerta, podía escuchar los pasos rápidos de Kate corriendo tras el y llamándolo, y luego sintió un tirón de su ropa que lo obligo a detenerse de golpe.

-¡esperame, idiota!, ¿Que sucedió?-pregunto Kate con la respiración alterada pos la carrera.  
-lo siento, Kate, mi abuela esta mal, debo ir a su casa ahora-  
¿y Piensas correr todo el camino hasta alli?-sonrió- anda, no seas idiota, sube a mi auto- Teddy suspiro de alivio y se encamino rápidamente al asiento del acompañante.  
-no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco-  
-ni lo menciones, chico guapo, solo guiá el camino.

Pasaron a buena velocida por las calles vacias. Al llegar a la cuarta o quinta casa un anciano que caminaba apaciblemente, llevaba un traje discreto,pero elegante y usaba un bastón. Era una imagen bastante desconcertante, dado el clima habitual del vecindario, todo risas y sol, y ese hombre resaltaba bastante en las calles casi oscurecidas. Cuando Teddy volvio la cabeza para observarlo y el anciano pareció devolverle la mirada, aunque eso era imposible,sus ojos eran de un perfecto blanco lechoso. «Eso es extraño, la abuela jamás me contó que uno de sus vecinos era ciego.»

La calle terminaba ante una barrera de abetos falsos y Kate dio un violento giro a la izquierda. Apagó el motor, salió, con el rubio siguiéndola. La casa estaba oscura y los  
postigos cerrados. Llamaron al timbre y esperaron. Un perro ladró en alguna parte, un sonido que hacia eco en el vecindario inquietantemente vació y silencioso. Al no obtener respuesta, el rubio golpeo la puerta con fuerza la puerta, pensando que a lo mejor el timbre había dejado de funcionar.

Teddy gruño y comenzó a caminar por el jardín mientras apretaba los puños con nerviosismo, algo no andaba bien, podía sentirlo. De pronto noto un destello de luz procedente del patio trasero y rápidamente corrió hacia allí, seguido de Kate. La luz se encontraba semi escondida entre un montón de matorrales que se adentraban al bosque, cuando se acerco vio que era una linterna abandonada en la hierba; el haz de luz señalaba  
el bosque, una jungla de casi dos kilómetros de poso negro para campistas aficionados; el estomago del rubio se hundió. Según los locales, el bosque estaba plagado de serpientes, mapaches y jabalíes, ademas de algún que otro fantasma. El peor de los  
casos posibles no era difícil de imaginar.  
Kate lo alcanzo en un instante y no tardo en reparar en algo que su amigo había pasado por alto en su desesperación: un largo desgarro de aspecto desagradable en la puerta mosquitera. Soltó un silbido quedo.  
-Teddy, miralo- este lo hizo casi al instante y se sorprendió- no te preocupes, la encontraremos a tiempo-.  
Unos salvajes ladridos se dejaron oír a poca distancia. Ambos dieron un respingo y luego intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa. Los ladridos llevaron a una reacción en cadena por todo el vecindario y pronto llegaron ladridos de todas direcciones. Kate miro alrededor con inquietud.  
\- Tengo una pistola del 22 en el maletero. Tú espera aquí-Y se alejó.  
Los ladridos se fueron apagando y un coro de insectos nocturnos ocupó su lugar, monót nos y extraños. Teddy la vio correr y suspiro resignado, tenia un deber que cumplir, no podia solo esperar, casa segundo contaba.  
Recogido la linterna y camino en dirección a los árboles.

La noche era oscura y los ladridos ya no se oían, no había ni una otra pista de como seguir, pero sin embargo Teddy no se detuvo a pensar hacia donde era mas lógico empezar a buscar, algo parecía guiar sus pasos, al azar constante e inconsciente. Se metio entre los matorrales bajos como olfateando un rastro invisible.

Correr en un bosque de Florida, donde cada centímetro estaba ocupado por arboles, pastos altos, mosquitos y ramas fue complicado, pero se las arreglo lo mejor posible, gritando el nombre de su abuela y pasando la luz de la linterna por todas partes, e ignorando las rajaduras de su ropa y pequeños cortes en sus brazos y piernas. De pronto un destello  
blanco rozo la vista periférica de su ojo y corrió hacia él, era un trozo del albornoz que su abuela usaba siempre sobre su ropa de cama.  
Teddy se introdujo en el próximo arbusto con renovadas esperanzas en él y paseo la luz de la linterna a un lado y a otro; las hojas estaban salpicadas de algo oscuro.   
“por favor no”, rezo para sus adentros; cuanto más avanzaba, mayor era el nudo que sentía en el estómago. Y entonces el sendero de maleza aplastada dio a un pequeño y sucio claro, y allí estaba ella. Sarah Altman yacía boca abajo en un lecho de maleza, con el albornoz raído y manchado, y un brazo torcido como si estuviera roto. Tenía la camisola empapada de sangre.  
El tiempo pareció detenerse, y durante un minuto el chico quedo completamente anonado. Cuando logro espabilarse y volver a respirar pronuncio su nombre primero como un susurro, como tentándola a despertarse después de una siesta y luego a grito, deseperado, asustado y aturdido, pero ella no se movió.

Teddy cayo de rodillas y paso su mano mano sobre su espalda para darla vuelta. La sangre que la empapaba estaba aún caliente. Entonces vio los cuencos de sus ojos, vacíos y negros, y soltó el cuerpo aterrado. Estaba viva, pero muy débil;   
-abuela-suspiro con vos temblorosa-tengo que moverte -se acerco mas a ella y noto que movía los labios.  
Se inclino sobre ella con cuidado y acerco la oreja a sus labios.  
-Ve a la isla, Teodore, ...ya no estas a salvo...Prométemelo.  
-Lo haré. Te lo prometo, no te preocupes, todo saldra-  
-Pensaba que podría protegerte -añadió- que tonta fui, debí habértelo contado...  
-¿Contarme qué? -pregunto, tratando de que se quedara consciente, lo cual no parecía estar funcionando.  
—Encuentra al pájaro. En el bucle. Tres de septiembre de 1943...Emerson... la carta. Cuéntales lo que sucedió.  
-abuela, no entiendo-pero ella ya no lo escuchaba. Se había ido. Teddy se puso de pie con lentitud, sus piernas se sentian como gelatina.  
Soltó un suspiro tembloroso y escucho a Kate gritando su nombre desde el patio trasero.  
-¡ESTOY AQUÍ! - grito aterrado, la oyo corriendo hacia el, peleando contra la maleza que seguramente destrozaría su bonito vestido morado, sus pasos se detuvieron a su lado.  
— ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios mío! —balbuceó, dando pasos temblorosos, mientras se trababa con palabras confusas sobre encontrarle el pulso, llamar a la policía y si había visto algo en el bosque que para Teddy se oían como murmullos confusos bajo el agua. De pronto sintió un cosquilleo extraño, y deslizo su mirada por el bosque mientras los balbuceos de Kate se perdían. Algo se despertó en el como una alarma olvidada, un instinto que no sabia que tenia, pero al mismo tiempo le era natural, y se encendía con vigor. Había algo en el bosque.  
No había luna y ningún movimiento, todo estaba muerto; pero a pesar de eso, algo legritaba en su mente, constante y confiado y guiaba su linterna al lugar exacto, y durante un instante en aquella estrecha franja de luz vio un rostro que le parecía familiar, y pronto supo porque, a pesar de que no lo veía desde que dejo de tener pesadillas cuando era niño. El rostro en cuestión le devolvió la mirada, si a eso se le podía llamar mirada, ya que era una cara blanca y atroz sin ojos, pero con una boca, con como un hoyo nego de dientes y tentáculos bífidos; carne floja sobre su cuerpo encorvado, alto y delgado completaban la imagen. Teddy grito y la cosa se retorció y desapareció, sacudiendo los matorrales y atrayendo la atención de Kate quien alzó su 22 y disparó, los tiros rompieron la calma restante mientras gritaba:  
-¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué diablos era eso? Algo se movió allí- Teddy estaba petrificado en su lugar, entonces perdió el conocimiento.


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuamos con Teddy llegando a la isla, nos acercamos al futuro encuentro, y a problemas

-ahora que estoy aquí es bastante intimidante- murmuro Teddy con algo de sosobra, mientras miraba las sombrías ruinas de la gran mansión. Respiro hondo, sintiendo que su estomago se hundía de desilucion y al mismo tiempo un revoloteo de mariposas de fuego que lo incitaban a recorrer la casa que había habitado sus mejores fantasías. Despues de todo, no se habia esforzado tanto en convencerlos de llevarlo a una isla galesa desierta en el medio de la nada para retractarse justo cuando tenia todo al frente suyo.

Todo había comenzado cuando su hermano Genis (si, asi de raros eran los nombres que ponian sus padres, algo sobre herencia extranjera, y desgraciadamente para su hermano, su abuela solo logro salvar a Teddy) le entrego un paquete de sus abuela, el cual ella le había pedido que le hiciera llegar unas horas antes de que hubiera llamado a Teddy esa fatídica tarde. El paquete era un libro. De Emerson, precisamente, el corazón le había latido en el pecho cuando recordó las palabras de la abuela. Lo abrió y dentro encontro una postal con una imagen de algo que se le hacia ligeramente familiar, pero nunca lo había visto, en la descripción decía “Cairnholm Island, Gales”, al darle la vuelta había algo escrito detrás.

“Sara, espero que estes bien, los niños y yo estamos a salvo. Espero saber de ti. Tuya Wanda Peregrine”  
¿Era esto lo que había querido el abuelo que encontrara? «Sí -penso, Teddy con renovada resolución-, tiene que serlo»; no las cartas de Emerson, sino una carta, metida dentro del libro de Emerson. Teddy había logrado flaquear la negativa de sus padres con artículos sobre Cairnholm Island, y su reconocida fauna ornitológica, para el libro de papa. Pero el factor clave fue la doctora Golan. No sólo refrendo la idea, sino que animo a sus padres para que le permitieran ir.

-Podría ser bueno para él -dijo, tras una sesión-. Su abuela convirtió ese lugar en algo magico y visitarlo quizá lo ayudaría a desmitificarlo. Verá que es tan normal y carente de magia como cualquier otro sitio y, en consecuencia, las fantasías de su abuelo perderán poder. Podría ser un modo muy efectivo de combatir fantasía con realidad.

Así que aquí estaba, un adolescente de casi dieciocho años visitando lo que seria su disneylandia personal, vadeo entre la maleza, hasta llegar al aruinado porche de la mansion cayendose en ruinas y abandonada, todo baldosas rotas y madera podrida, se inclino a un lado para atisbar por un ventana resquebrajada. Todo lo que se podia distinguir a través del cristal cubierto de mugre eran contornos de muebles, 

Recordo su charla con el posadero, cuando le habia preguntado si alguine vivia en una mansion en la isla

-el orfanato- grunño el posadero-Están muertas, hace mucho tiempo. Nadie ha vivido allí  
desde la guerra.  
Su padre habia negado con cansancio y se fue a pedir una bebida. Teddy no lo noto  
-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué guerra?  
-pues sólo hay una por aquí, muchacho, la segunda. Fue un ataque aéreo alemán lo que acabó con ellos, si no me equivoco- se encogió de hombros ignorando la sorpresa que provocaba- durante esos años, yendo por el 1940 y algo, había una batería antiaérea en la punta más alejada de la isla, cerca de la casa. Eso convertía a Cairnholm en un blanco justificado. Como les importara mucho a los alemanes-escupió-. En cualquier caso, una de las bombas se desvió de su ruta, y, bueno... —Sacudió la cabeza—. Una mala suerte asquerosa. Todos esos pobres niños, eran adorables, ninguno sobrevivió.

“supongo que no habra nadie para abrirme la puerta, o alguien a quien le importe” pensó el rubio para si. Descendió al patio, y dio la vuelta a la casa en buscando otro modo de entrar, a la vez que evaluaba aquel lugar. En la parte de atrás encontró un acceso sin puerta, con una cortina de enredaderas colgando, un agujero enorme y oscuro. Tomo aire y entro, a pesar de que no había mucha diferencia en el estado de adentro y afuera, se podía adivinar que había sido una casa bastante espectacular y hogareña, Teddy sonrió tristemente, habría sido bastante espectacular, paso sus dedos por los muebles cubiertos de tierra y se detuvo frente a los arruinados marcos de fotografiás, tal ves si lograba limpiarlas podría…

-¿hola?- Teddy se volteo de inmediato hacia la voz que apareció de golpe, una sombra en un pasillo oscuro, parecía un niño casi de su altura, un poco mas delgado que el- ¿eres…- no supo lo que iba a decir por que salio corriendo, ni siquiera se replanteo si era un fantasma o si el le temía a los fantasmas, no se parecía a la extraña criatura que ataco a su abuela, pero bien podía razonar esto cuando estuviese lejos y a salvo. En su camino a la salida escucho voces, pequeños murmullos y risitas, dos capuchas gemelas se asomaron por una puerta, parecían niños con un saco blanco y dibujos negros en la cabezas, Teddy se desvió hacia el otro lado y algo le golpeo la cabeza con fuerza, dejándolo inconsciente al instante. 

-¿enserio Thomas?¿era necesario?- le recrimino Billy entrando por la puerta por donde el chico extraño había huido de el, su hermano gemelo bajo el bate y bufo.

-bien podríamos haberlo corrido hasta el pueblo, y aunque eso hubiera sido fácil para mi, realmente no tengo ganas de cargarte- Tommy señalo los pesados zapatos de Billy.-así que solo lo hice sencillo para nosotros.

-como sea, aun así, ¿un bate? Pudiste haberlo herido gravemente- dijo el chico moreno acercándose al cuerpo inconsciente, a pesar de que prontamente tendría un chichón en su cabeza, Billy tenia que admitir que era bastante guapo, era alto, tenia el cabello rubio y despeinado y unos raros apliques en sus orejas, sus facciones eran bastante suaves pero marcadas y atractivas. Vestia ropa bastante holgada y no llevaba camisa, sino una camiseta con un dibujo raro, y una campera con capucha roja, que a Billy le pareció una chaqueta suelta y descuidada, aun asi se notaba que su cuerpo era ancho y definido bajo todo eso.

-¿porque lo estas tocando?- pregunto Tommy detrás suyo, Billy se sonrojo y alejo rápidamente su mano de la frente del extraño, a quien le había corrido el flequillo de la cara.

-por nada, me preocupa que ese golpe haya sido demasiado, tomar pulso, esas cosas- maldijo internamente por sonar tan nervioso. Tommy sonrió malevolamente y Billy suspiro sabiendo que no oiría el final de esto. Se levanto y dio unos pasos atrás sin despegar la vista del extraño.

-bueno supongo que podrás hacerle de enfermera en casa- sonrió Tommy, y su gemelo bufo- como sea, ¡Molly, ven te necesitamos para encargarte de esto.!- Una chica mas joven que ellos, apareció por la puerta tenia el cabello castaño claro suelto, una camisa rosa de mangas corta y una falda hasta la pantorrillas. -todo tuyo, chica- Molly sonrió y avanzo hacia ellos.

-¡poderes de princesa poderosa!-exclamo felizmente mientras levantaba el cuerpo de un extraño bastante mas grande que ella como si nada y lo carga sobre sus hombros.

-bien, vayámonos, ya nos estamos tardando- agrego Tommy mientras salían de la mansión abandonada. Billy suspiro mientras los seguía, los gemelos con sus extrañas ropas y capuchas blancas corretearon emocionados cerca de ellos y eso le hizo sonreír levemente, miro hacia atrás por inercia, la casa estaba como siempre, pero la llegada de este chico extraño que la señorita Wanda Peregrine les pidió que encontraran y trajeran le inquietaba un poco, nadie se había unido a ellos desde hace mucho tiempo, solo habían perdido gente; y aquí afuera algo se sentía extraño, como si algo estuviese cambiando,  
el no lograba saber como, pero la llegada del chico desconocido tenia algo que ver, “o tal ves es solo por que te parece guapo” dijo una vos en su cabeza, Billy se sonrojo.

-¡Billy, vayámonos!, con esa velocidad el bucle se cerrara tres veces antes de que lleguemos- grito Tommy, el pelinegro chasqueo la lengua “solo le estoy dando vueltas sin sentido a las cosas” alejo su mirada de la antigua casa y se apuro en alcanzar al resto, maldiciendo un poco la incomodidad de sus pesadas zapatillas para atravesar toda esa maleza y rocas resbalosas.

Bastante lejos de allí, pero no tan lejos como para que sea seguro, un hombre en traje elegante soltó un suspiro relajado mientras dejaba a su cuerpo retomar la forma mas joven que lo caracterizaba, su cuerpo perdió las arrugas y se torno mas vigoroso y fuerte, lo único que permaneció intacto fueron sus ojos blancos y lechosos, vacíos y peligrosos, el hombre sonrió mientras miraba la costa acercarse a ellos.  
-pronto- murmuro jovialmente a la aterradora criatura a su lado, invisible e inquieta- pronto te darás un festín, y yo una segunda oportunidad.


	4. 3

Teddy

Lo primero que noto fue una sensación de ingravidez, como flotando de alguna manera rara, sus cuerpo se sentía pesado como una bolsa de cemento, y podía sentir sus extremidades balanceándose. “ahora, eso es raro” pensó, trato de abrir los ojos y así hizo su segundo descubrimiento: un dolor agudo se disparo en su cabeza como un rayo y le hubiera quitado el aliento de la sorpresa si no hubiese ya algo presionándose contra su abdomen haciendo precisamente eso. Trató de abrir los ojos por segunda vez, “el entrenador realmente me quiere muerto esta vez”, de pronto los recuerdos lo asaltaron y abrió los ojos de golpe tratando de moverse “¿¡donde estoy!?” pensó con pánico, ¿o lo grito?, no podía estar seguro.  
-ow, oye, cuidado- dijo una vocecilla abajo suyo, y entonces lo dejo caer al suelo como la bolsa de cemento que ya sentía que era. El impacto lo sobresalto y desequilibro de igual manera, pero la adrenalina demostró ser un aliado poderoso y en menos de un segundo se arrastro torpemente para ponerse de pie.  
-wow, oye Mols, lo asustaste- dijo una voz masculina detrás suyo, Teddy se dio vuelta y vio a un chico caminando hacia ellos, vestía una camisa blanca con el ultimo botón desabrochado, unos pantalones negros hasta debajo de la rodilla con tirantes, zapatos y calcetines verdes, era un poco mas bajo que el, con la mirada rebelde y divertida, ojos verdes y un extraño cabello platino. Teddy se quedo sin palabras, ¿quien demonios se viste asi? ¿Era algo de la isla?, no, el había visto a los habitantes, ademas el cabello...  
-el se removía Tommy- se quejo la niña, que ahora que veía era bastante joven, al parecer 8 años o algo así, y se veía muy bien vestida, pensó el rubio, hasta que recalculo.  
-¿espera, que?- de ninguna manera ella podría cargarlo, no es que el fuese gordo o algo asi, pero reconocía que no era liviano tampoco, ambos voltearon hacia el, recordando su presencia.  
-mira tu, te despertaste, no creí que lo haría tan pronto, la próxima le pondré algo mas de fuerza-exclamo alegremente el peliblanco.  
-¿que tu que?-exijo Teddy desconcertado, de pronto el dolor del golpe vino a el con fuerza, soltó un quejido y coloco su mano en la cabeza con cuidado.  
-vaya, lo has dejado tonto, la señorita Peregrine y Billy no estarán contentos- refunfuño la niña ignorándolo como si no estuviera allí. El peliblanco, “Tommy” resoplo.  
-no tenemos que mencionárselos, podrían pensar que ya venia tonto, ¿por que sino estaría dando vueltas por la mansión?, además Billy…  
-¿yo que?-irrumpió un chico acercándose tras ellos con uno de los gemelos de blanco tomado de la mano y otro correteando cerca. Teddy reconoció la voz el chico era muy parecido al peliblanco, “como gemelos” pero donde uno era blanco y salvaje, el tal Billy tenia una mirada color marrón chocolate, mas suave y dulce, en su opinión, su cabello era un desorden de negro azabache, tenia una camisa celeste pálido de mangas largas, con una pequeña cinta el el cuello, pantalones grises, pero lo mas llamativo de su atuendo eran unas botas que parecían de metal pesado, y que retumbaban a cada paso que daba, algo así como,... el recuerdo golpeó a Teddy como un tren.  
-tu eres William- exclamo mirando al pelinegro, este lo miro sorprendido, como si recién fuera consciente de su presencia, “es lindo” dijo una voz en su cabeza, pero la ignoró en favor a la emosion.  
-¿Y como sabes tu eso?- pregunto el supuesto gemelo peliblanco con seriedad, pero Teddy ignoro la pregunta.  
-Y tu Thomas-  
-es Tommy- refunfuño este cruzado de brazos.  
-Y Molly- señalo a la niña, quien asintió sonriendo ante su reconocimiento-los gemelos Aaron y Jacob- los aludidos lo miraron con curiosidad al oír su nombre pero su atención se desvió rápido en favor de jugar en la hierba.  
-vaya, ¿un admirador o un acosador?- dijo una voz, o mas bien una presencia, la camisa y chaleco verde, junto con mocasines y una gorra con pequeños cuernos a su lado.  
-y tu eres Loki, y eres invisible-  
-su servidor- murmuro este divertido.  
-pero, todos ustedes están muertos, hace tiempo-  
-wow, alto ahí, no estamos muertos- gruño Tommy- Loki es invisible, pero no esta muerto.- La sonrisa de Teddy se borro.  
-¿entonces yo estoy muerto?-miro a su alrededor y noto que ya no estaba en la mansión, sino en alguna especie de claro rocoso el la playa, a la entrada de una cueva, el cielo seguía nublado y grís, o el paraíso era muy cutre o aún seguía en la isla. El chico pelinegro suspiró.  
-no, no estas muerto, pero pudiste estarlo, la mansión es peligrosa en ese estado, eso y los riesgos de un trauma en la cabeza- murmuro mirando de reojo a su hermano quien se encogió de hombros.  
-era para que no nos diera problemas huyendo-  
-¿por que? Donde estoy?, y como es que ustedes están vivos?-  
-para responder a tus preguntas -exclamo Loki- estamos esperando para entrar al bucle, no es seguro intentarlo descuidadamente.- Teddy se animo.  
-mi abuela dijo algo sobre eso… un bucle...¿que es?-  
-menos preguntas mas caminata, la señorita Peregrine te vió en el transbordador, quiere que te llevemos con ella-explico William, conduciéndolo suavemente del brazo, para adentrarlo a la cueva, los gemelos de blanco corrieron a su lado y se adelantaron a la oscuridad. Tommy, Loki y Molly los siguieron atrás, sin inmutarse ante el hecho de que se estaban metiendo en un lugar peligroso, parecían conocerlo y se movían con familiaridad. Teddy suspiro temblorosamente con pasos indecisos, la cueva era fría y húmeda, incluso se podían escuchar pequeñas gotas caer del techo y salpicar en pequeños charcos, el olor a sal golpeo a Teddy con fuerza, entonces cayo en cuenta en lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento; adentrándose en una cueva extraña y oscura, alejado de todo lo que podría ayudarlo con unos extraños que bien podrían tener que ver con la muerte de su abuela, ella estaría molesta con el si pudiera verlo ahora. Entonces el rubio se paro de golpe.  
-¿estas bien?-pregunto el chico a su lado, Teddy giro para verlo, sus ojos marrones y curiosos, desvió la mirada y la enfoco en los demás niños que lo miraban atentamente, la poca iluminación que llegaba a la cueva retrataba sus siluetas pálidas y antiguas, Teddy se giro de repente y empezó a correr, lejos de la cueva, lejos de esos niños, lejos de las respuestas que ya no estaba tan seguro de querer desesperadamente.  
…………….

Tras correr unos minutos logro regresar trabajosamente al sendero, intentando hacer caso omiso a la sensación de humedad y el olor a sal de la que sentía que había penetrado en ropa, y se encaminó al pueblo. Curiosamente, el sendero se veía un poco mas verde y seco que antes, por un segundo dudo en si había tomado el camino incorrecto, pero un poco mas adelante ya se lograba captar el murmullo de vida de la gente de pueblo y la silueta de los techos acercándose  
Al adentrarse al pueblo pudo notar que olía aun peor que antes, pues se había llenado de carretas tiradas por caballos, la calles ni siquiera estaban pavimentadas y el zumbido de los generadores de gasoil. No se oía ¿Se habría quedado la isla sin combustible en las pocas horas durante su viaje? ¿Y dónde habían escondido los vecinos todos estos enormes animales? Teddy apuro su paso al hotel al ver que todos lo miraban con confusión y sobresalto. A entrar noto que algunas diferencia sutiles, pero todo parecía igual que cuando se fue. Suspiro aliviado y se encamino hacia las escaleras, de pronto una voz desconocida lo detuvo.  
-oye tu ¿Adónde crees tú que vas?-  
Giro la cabeza, con un pie en el primer escalón, y vio que el encargado de la barra lo estaba mirando de mala manera. Teddy no reconoció. Llevaba un delantal de tabernero, un bigote grueso que hacía que su rostro pareciera tener una raya.  
-Arriba, a mi habitación- más como una pregunta que como una declaración.  
-ya veo-exclamo el tabernero, depositando sobre la barra con un golpe seco el vaso que había estado llenando, los parroquianos se volvieron en sus taburetes para verlos. El pánico inundo a Teddy, estaba seguro que lo sacarían de esa isla con un chaleco para locos, gracias doctora Golan, por su maravillosa idea.  
-mi padre y yo ocupamos las habitaciones de arriba, mire, tengo la llave.  
-esa no es nuestra llave -gruñó, el tabernero- ahora dime realmente qué quieres hacer  
ahí arriba... ¡y esta vez, no me mientas!  
-es americano —comentó un hombre oscuro- del ejército, tal vez.  
-miren su impermeable te costaría una barbaridad encontrar eso en una tienda. Del ejército..., tiene que serlo.  
-alto, no pertenezco al ejército ni intento engañar a nadie, ¡lo juro! Sólo quiero encontrar a mi padre, coger mis cosas, y...  
-escuchen su acento ¡Debe ser espía, un cabeza cuadrada!  
-yo digo que le saquemos la verdad a la antigua. ¡Con una soga!-Corearon ebrios gritos de asentimiento. Eso no terminaría bien, Teddy se giro y empezó a correr; justo cuando la muchedumbre iba a lanzarse sobre el unos frascos de vidrio explotaron sobre su cabeza, algunos volaron y se estrellaron en la paredes. Eso pareció distraer a todos, de pronto un grito se alzo entre el resto anunciando fuego, subía por las cortinas. Teddy no se quedo a ver que pasaba, salio rápidamente por la puerta y de pronto su mano fue apresada, el chico de cabello plateado de antes lo miro con molestia y tiro de el con fuerza hasta una carreta en donde esperaba su gemelo agarrando las riendas con ansiedad.  
-¿ya estamos todos?-pregunto con nerviosismo.  
-tengo al idiota-contesto su hermano sin humor empujando a Teddy para que subiera, este no discutio mientras santaba a la carreta.  
-¿y Loki?-  
-aquí-dijo una voz en el aire, de repente se sintio un peso extra en la carreta y las prendas tiradas en el suelo se movieron en el aire.  
-¿estaba desnudo?- pregunto Teddy con la voz quebrada.  
-pues a ti que te parece?, teníamos que sacarte del lio en el que te metiste tu solo, idiota, ahora mas te vale que escuches o esos borrachos no serán los únicos que te linchen- respondió el peli-plata- y ten en cuenta, nadie puede huir de mi.  
-dejalo en paz Tommy -gruño Billy mientras agitaba las riendas y se ponían en marcha a toda prisa y las voces de los pueblerinos se perdian.  
-no entiendo- murmuro el rubio con algo de pánico-¿que demonios sucede? ¿porque actuaban asi? Tengo que encontrar a mi papa-  
-wow tranquilo chico, todo a su tiempo-  
-Loki, vístete- la voz resoplo.  
-esta bien, pero solo porque se que se siente cohibidos de mi belleza extraordinario- Tommy resoplo, la voz se inclino hacia Teddy.  
-es cierto que soy muy atractivo, solo que sus simples ojos mortales no pueden notarlo-  
-iremos a ver a la señorita Peregrine-explico Billy con calma-ella responder tus preguntas, y tal ves tu puedas responder las nuestras.


End file.
